


MidoTaka bez sensownej nazwy

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woda - jest, sami - są, glonowłosy - są. Założenia spełnione. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	MidoTaka bez sensownej nazwy

\- Oi, Shin-chan, chyba twoje włosy coś nazbyt urosły? – zauważył Takao, podpływając do chłopaka.

Midorima niechętnie spojrzał na swoje mokre, zielone włosy. Ujął kosmyk, który przecinał jego czoło i sięgał nosa w wyjątkowo nieoklejone żadną taśmą palce.

\- Może trochę. Czas na wizytę u fryzjera. – przyznał.

Kazunari objął go za szyję, ciągnąc w dół, do dna piaszczystej zatoczki znajdującej się tuż przy letniskowym domku rodziców Midorimy. Pływanie przy świetle księżyca stało się ich codziennym rytuałem odkąd tu przyjechali.

\- To może ja ci je obetnę, co Shin-chan? – zaproponował Takao, całując go w czoło – Jak wrócimy?

Midorima odsunął się z nieukrywanym niezadowoleniem.

\- Żartujesz sobie?! Dzisiaj ani nie jest szczęśliwy dzień dla raka, ani dla skorpiona! To bardzo zły pomysł, nandayo – odparł, chcąc odruchowo poprawić okulary, których aktualnie nie miał.

\- Oj, Shin-chan, wsadź sobie te swoje horoskopy w... Może lepiej nie, to miejsce dla mnie – odparł ze śmiechem – Co takiego może się stać? Włosy odrastają!

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę z nieprzeniknioną miną.

\- Hm, no dobra. Ale jak ci nie wyjdzie, to… - zaczął ostrożnie.

\- To co? Będę miał bana? Serio, wierzysz w to, Shin-chan? – przerwał mu Takao, poczym popłynął w stronę brzegu – Chodź, szkoda czasu!

Westchnął ciężko i przeklinając go pod nosem, podążył za nim.

Nawet się nie przebrali. Takao narzucił tylko ręcznik na plecy swojego chłopaka, pocałował go przelotem w policzek i usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach. Oczywiście nie omieszkał wziąć z domu szczęśliwego przedmiotu Midorimy i nożyczek. Zielonowłosy wziął tylko głęboki oddech, gdy Takao przyłożył mu zimne ostrze do czoła i zaczął ciąć jego włosy bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia. Skończył po jakichś dziesięciu minutach. Przeczesał jego włosy grzebieniem, wysuszył je ręcznikiem, znów ułożył, podał Shintarou okulary, by ten je założył. Gdy to zrobił, Takao wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

\- I zepsułeś? – zapytał Midorima z lekką złością.

Takao ocierając łzy rozbawienia, pokazał na szybę, by chłopak się w niej przejrzał. Midorima z niedowierzaniem wgapił się we własne odbicie.

\- Zepsułeś! – krzyknął, patrząc się na Takao ze złością.

\- Wcale nie! Wyglądasz przeuroczo!  Tylko inaczej – odparł między salwami śmiechu.

Midorima zarumienił się lekko i odwrócił głowę.

\- A teraz to w ogóle! – stwierdził, podchodząc znów do niego. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zmusił go, by spojrzał się w jego stronę – Moja tsundere marchewka.

Midorima wyrwał się z jego objęć i wstał, idąc w stronę drzwi.

\- Mam bana? – zawołał za nim wesoło Kazunari.

\- Definitywnie. Na wszystko! – odpowiedział mu Midorima, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Takao w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał je nogą. Wślizgnął się za nim i mocno go objął w pasie. Wspiął się na palce i ugryzł chłopaka w wciąż zaczerwienione ucho.

\- Na wszystko powiadasz? – powtórzył za nim.

Poszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę sypialni, ciągnąc ze sobą Shintarou, który mało skutecznie się mu opierał. Popchnął go lekkim ruchem na łóżko.

\- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć, że na nic – zaśmiał się, podchodząc do łóżka.

Midorima objął poduszkę i skulił się, patrząc na Takao złowrogo.

\- Na wszystko to na wszystko, nandayo – odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Takao pochylił się nad nim z uśmiechem.

\- No jak to tak? – zdziwił się, całując chłopaka w czoło – Mi się nie dasz?

Zamachnął się celnie poduszką.

\- Dzisiaj z tobą nie śpię – odparł zły i poszedł do salonu, by tam zasnąć na kanapie.

Takao zaśmiał się tylko, masując głowę, która nawet nie bolała zbytnio.

\- Mój tsun Shin-chan – mruknął cicho, poczym położył się na łóżku z ciężkim westchnieniem. Zapowiadała się kolejna noc bez uroczego tulenia swojej drugiej połówki.

 


End file.
